


starstruck

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Gen, Karaoke, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Bokuto estaba sorprendido. No, esa definición era incorrecta. De algo estaba seguro: no había palabra en el diccionario que pudiera explicar la cantidad de sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo en ese momento.





	starstruck

_ ¿Qué demonios? _

Bokuto estaba sorprendido. No, esa definición era incorrecta. ¿Estupefacto? ¿Atónito? De algo estaba seguro: no había palabra en el diccionario que pudiera explicar la cantidad de sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo en ese momento.

Pasar por el karaoke parecía una buena idea. Genial. Divertida. Lo que sea para mejorar las relaciones entre compañeros.

No era la gran cosa, muchos chicos de su edad lo hacían, aun si no eran los mejores cantantes, o si no les gustaba hacerlo. Bokuto tenía  _ cierto _ gusto por ello. No era el mejor; más bien un simple aficionado: cantar a rienda suelta era divertido. Y, quizá, también los demás. De igual modo, Bokuto estaba 100% seguro de que no eran mejor que él, aunque tampoco podía apostar a que alguna fuera terriblemente malo.

Porque, ¿quién tenía el tiempo o la energía para aprender algo tan banal como  _ cantar _ ? Más si el voleibol ocupaba todo su tiempo “libre”.

Bueno…

Uno de ellos lo tenía, aparentemente. Era eso o un increíble talento oculto. ¡El mundo no era justo! Aunque a Bokuto le importaba un bledo esa justicia, aún menos cuando aquel con la melodiosa voz era Akaashi.

Entre (solo un poco de) envidia, incredulidad y un poco (demasiado) de estremecimiento en su interior (llenando hasta la punta de sus dedos), Bokuto no podía evitar mirar, y simplemente,  _ escuchar _ , al dueño de esa voz con el corazón palpitando.

Quizás era el apretado espacio, con esa habitación muy pequeña para seis personas de tamaño moderado, lo que hacía que Bokuto se sintiera tan acalorado de repente, especialmente su rostro. Quizá fue una travesura de Komi o Konoha, introduciendo alcohol en su bebida cuando no miraba o quizás,  _ quizás,  _ algo que comió. Fuera lo que fuera, y sin importar cuánto intentara contener esa nueva ola de sentimientos encontrados, éstos surgían con mayor intensidad cada segundo que duraba la canción.

Cuando terminó, una parte de Bokuto se sintió aliviada, pues su corazón latía como en aquella ocasión en la que por fin derrotaron a ese equipo que tantos dolores de cabeza les había traído. Solo que esta vez era distinto, aunque no sabía cómo describirlo, al menos, no hasta que Akaashi volvió su mirada hacía su dirección. Entonces Bokuto lo entendió. 

De ahora en adelante, se rendiría a todas y cada una de las palabras le fueran dichas por su armador.


End file.
